


An Experiment

by UppityBitch



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/pseuds/UppityBitch
Summary: Caroline is learning about the importance of data samples in experiments. She invites two lab assistants to help her conduct research. All smut with absolutely no plot whatsoever. You're welcome. *Nominated for 2015 Klaroline Award – Best OT3 Fiction





	1. Chapter 1

“College is a time for experimentation. A time to cast aside the rigid expectations of what is expected of you and embrace endless possibilities.” Caroline confidently began. She maintained eye contact with them, wanting her intentions to be clear. “That’s why I invited you here. To be a part of my experiment.”

“Experiment, love?” Klaus asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Really, gorgeous, if you want an excuse to get it on again with the beast, what am I doing here? Holding up score cards?” Enzo laughed.

Caroline put her hands on her hips, exasperated by her companions. “You are here in my dorm room because I’ve come to the conclusion that nothing is ever certain. Look around!” She gestured to the sad, empty beds. “Since I was a kid I had planned out every aspect of my life meticulously. I was going to be head cheerleader and prom queen and attend college with my two best friends and share a dorm room together and then we would meet incredible guys who would love us and marry us and we’d have beautiful babies and live next door to each other and all grow old together and be blissfully ignorant of how much the world totally sucks.” She huffed, rolling her eyes. “Obviously, life had other plans. Nothing has turned out as I thought it would and I’m tired of not feeling like I’m in control of my fate. From now on, any small sliver of happiness I feel, I’m grabbing it with both hands because with my luck, someone will just torture it all away before I can enjoy it.”

Klaus shook his head. “I’m still not clear on where we come in, sweetheart.”

She stepped forward, reaching out for his hand. “You’re here —” She paused to reach out with her other hand to grab Enzo, tugging him closer to her and Klaus. “And you’re here because lately, the only times I can recall being happy have been the moments that I have spent with both of you. I don’t know what my feelings mean and I’m still not ready to sort through everything, but I do know that I’d very much like to be with you both.” She licked her lips hesitantly. “Here. Now.”

Enzo cleared his throat, running his hands through his dark hair. “Are you serious, gorgeous? Once you do this, you can’t take it back.”

“Nervous, mate?” Klaus smirked. “Not sure you’re up to the task?”

Caroline placed her hands on both of their chests, effectively stopping the argument before it could begin. “ _No_. None of that. You are both here because I want _both_ of you. If we do this, there will be no weird macho rivalry and alpha male comments to try to assert your dominance.”

“Any other rules, love?” Klaus asked, tenderly tucking one of her blonde curls behind her ear.

“Yes.” Caroline paused, willing herself not to respond to Klaus’ electric touch until she finished her well-rehearsed speech. “We only go through with this if everyone is on board with the program. I like you both. While I don’t know what this will mean for our future, I do know that I’ve thought about it for far too long to just ignore what I feel any longer. We just go with what we feel and not worry about what happens next. If someone isn’t comfortable with something, speak up. Otherwise, just enjoy it.”

She sighed, nearly melting as Enzo began trailing his long fingers down her bare arm. “I’m willing to play by your rules.” He whispered, clearly challenging Klaus with a look.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Klaus kissed her cheek quickly, savoring her intoxicating scent. “It would be my pleasure to join your ‘experiment’. You smell divine, by the way. Almost as though you’re already on the precipice of release.” He dipped his head down again, thoroughly kissing her as she clutched his broad back helplessly.

She was so caught up in the ferocity of the kiss that she didn’t see Enzo quickly discarding his black t-shirt and jeans, moving behind her to bunch up her green tank top before suddenly ripping it away. He softly caressed her ivory skin, raining down delicate butterfly kisses that left her moaning into Klaus’ demanding mouth.

As Enzo pulled her back against him, she realized that he was completely bare and she flushed in excitement as she pulled away from Klaus briefly to pull off his gray Henley. Klaus pulled her back in for another passionate kiss, growling as her nimble fingers began tugging at his belt and unzipping his jeans. She pushed them down, gasping when his erect member brushed her quivering stomach.

“You’re overdressed, gorgeous.” Enzo whispered in her ear. “Let me help you with that.” He grabbed her green-striped yoga shorts, pulling them slowly down her toned legs. He stayed on his knees behind her, his strong hands sliding over her round bottom, cupping her firm cheeks. Without warning, he began a series of light smacks, making her moan and clench her thighs.

Klaus broke their kiss, grinning in delight. “Oh, love, I can smell how much you enjoy being spanked.” He briefly slid his tongue down the side of her neck, pausing to fondle and suck at her nipples until they were hard little diamonds against his delightful mouth. “I think further inspection is required.” He smirked, catching her blue eyes in a heated gaze before suddenly dropping to his knees before her. He tentatively ran a finger across her moist center, sucking in a breath as he gathered her wetness. He pulled back his finger and never broke eye contact with her as he placed his finger in his mouth, reveling in her taste. “Magnificent.” He declared, and then leaned down to carefully lap at her delicate lips, dripping with her arousal.

Caroline was on sensory overload and Enzo continued smacking her ass, which in turn drove Klaus’ tongue deeper into her folds until his tongue plunged into her warm channel, making both of them moan in ecstasy.

“You don’t know what that sound does to me,” Enzo rumbled, suddenly stopping his light spanking and planting a firm kiss on her right ass cheek. His lips trailed across her bottom, lingering here and there as he used his tongue to further mark her soft skin, rosy from his earlier assault. He slid his tongue to her cleft, experimentally dipping inside.

“Yes,” Caroline breathily said. “More!” She called out, clenching her ass cheeks against Enzo’s tongue.

Elated by her encouragement, he ran his tongue the length of her cleft, groaning at the intense smell and flavors of her excitement. “Are you wet enough, gorgeous?” Enzo muttered against her ass, softly nipping her flank. She whimpered in response, continuing to ride Klaus’ determined tongue. Enzo spread her ass cheeks and slowly pushed one finger into her tight hole. She gave a startled grunt and contracted around his finger, moaning at the foreign sensation. He carefully explored her crevice, sliding easily with the lubrication of her sweat and his earlier exploration.

“Faster,” She commanded, not sure if she was directing Klaus’ talented tongue or Enzo’s thrusting finger. Both men increased their pace, thrusting into her as she was pushed and pulled between them. She stiffened and screamed out as white hot pleasure coursed through her body as she came.    

Trembling in their arms, she allowed herself to be scooped up by Klaus, with Enzo growling in protest. She shot Enzo a warning look as Klaus laid her on a bed. “Be nice, Enzo. Just for that, you have to sit this one out and watch.” She crawled on her hands and knees toward the edge of the bed where Klaus stood before her, his stiff erection proudly jutting forward. “Is that for me?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

“Always.” Klaus sighed as Caroline’s sweet lips wrapped around his tip, sipping at his smooth skin slowly. She rolled her tongue gently across his engorged veins, savoring in his masculine musk. In the corner of her eye, she caught Enzo as he slowly began stroking his hard member, following her movements perfectly, clearly imagining that she was kneeling before him. She sucked Klaus’s flesh further down her throat, reveling in his obvious enjoyment and rapidly fluttered her tongue all around his cock.

“Just like that, sweetheart.” Klaus groaned as he gripped her flaxen curls. “Fuck! Lick me.” He panted.

She increased her pace, grabbing his base and caressing it as she continued her ministrations. Enzo had kept up with her, fisting his erection and moaning as he watched Caroline working over Klaus.

Klaus breathlessly warned, “Love, I’m going to come.”

Caroline smiled as she licked his entire trembling length. She pulled back from him slightly. “Then come on me, Klaus.” She confidently commanded.

“Fuck” Klaus grunted, gripping his penis and brushing it against her bouncing breasts, ejaculating onto her firm globes until he was completely spent, gasping harshly.

Enzo came immediately after, declaring, “Fuck, that was unbelievably hot, gorgeous.” He walked cautiously toward the bed, uncertain if she was finished punishing him.

Caroline watched Enzo in amusement, but secretly ached for him to be inside of her. “Would you like a treat, Enzo?” She lay down on the bed and smiled up at him.

He eagerly scrambled onto the bed with her. “God, yes.”

She casually flicked one of her nipples. “What would you like to do?”  

“You.” He bluntly said without hesitation.

“I want that too.” She agreed. “But first, would you help me get clean?” She innocently asked, tugging on her nipples.

Without hesitation, Enzo straddled her waist and began furiously lapping at her breasts, his warm, wide tongue cleaning Klaus’ excitement from her smooth skin.

Caroline cooed with pleasure, catching Klaus’ intense stare and licking her lips. She loved that he was watching her without judgment; the fire that he felt for her was both obvious and immensely arousing. She gripped Enzo’s dark locks and pulled his ear to her lips. “I need you inside me.” She whispered.

Moaning, Enzo slid down and grasped his stiff cock, rubbing it against her labia and teasing her pleasure center. Without warning, he thrust into her cleanly, and began pounding in and out at a furious pace. “You’re so tight.” He groaned.    

Klaus moved to Caroline’s side, reaching out to tenderly tweak her nipples. His soft touches contrasted sharply with Enzo’s rough riding, and she screamed out in pleasure, not knowing which man was pleasing her more.

She could feel Enzo getting close, and knew that she would need another push before she could orgasm again. With a grunt, he finished inside of her, pulling out to coat her soft thighs in his essence. He stood up, noticing that Klaus was ready for action once again. She was delighted that the boys were learning how to share and would pocket that observance for later when she could reward them properly. “Klaus,” She whispered. “Can you make me come?”

“As you wish, sweetheart.” Klaus purred, grasping her hips as his tongue lapped at her inner thighs. He slowly slid his cock into her quivering channel, still slick from Enzo’s pleasure. He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing gentle circles while he rolled his hips in a seductive rhythm.

She was so close to the edge from Enzo’s actions that she felt her desire coil within her center. With a sharp thrust, Klaus brought her to orgasm, feeling her thoroughly drench his penis. He groaned as he felt her let go, and it triggered his own satisfying finish.

With a sigh, she stretched out on her bed, gazing up at them both through eyes hooded in desire. They surprised her by each grabbing the other two beds and pushing them up against the one she was laying on, effectively creating a soft space for them all. They rested on either side of her, reaching out to softly caress her flesh still slick with sweat. “Would you like to play?” She asked, glancing at both. Her blushing cheeks intrigued them and they eagerly nodded, excited to see what naughty idea she had in mind. She flashed out of the bed and started rummaging through her closet until she found what she was looking for. She returned to the bed, biting her lip nervously. She held out the small pink vibrator and shyly asked, “Could Enzo try it on me, first?”

She had fantasized about them both when using her toy, and desperately wanted them both to play with her. To her delight, both seemed eager to accommodate her request, and Enzo gripped her toy, smirking as he played with the dials. “How do you want it, gorgeous?” He asked.

“Slow and dirty.” She smiled at him slyly. “I want you to get me off and then finish inside me.”

Enzo licked his lips. “Yes ma’am.” He began with the slowest setting, trailing the tip up her thighs, tickling the sensitive skin.

Klaus leaned over and kissed her mouth possessively. “Spread your legs, love.” He commanded, lazily tracing her ear with his sharp tongue.

She moaned as she obeyed Klaus, moving her legs to accommodate Enzo’s ministrations. He swiftly turned up the speed and teased her vaginal lips. He dipped the tip inside, and groaned as her walls tightened. He pulled out her toy and dangled it before her mouth.

Klaus smirked. “Taste yourself, sweetheart.”

She wrapped her tongue around the toy, humming in delight at the pleasant vibration. Enzo gently tugged it from her swollen lips and placed it back at her opening. He turned the dial higher and pushed it inside, starting a pleasant rhythm that made her buck her hips enthusiastically. Soon, she was on the edge of another orgasm, and sensing her urgent need, Enzo pulled out the toy and swiftly thrust his member into her.

Not one to be idle, Klaus paused sucking on Caroline’s neck to grab the toy. He turned down the speed and brushed it across her nipples, thoroughly enjoying how her silky skin twitched in response.

Caroline moaned as Enzo grasped her ankles and rested them on his muscular shoulders, sinking deeper into her moist center. Grunting, Enzo felt her clamp tightly around his cock, pulsating as she came. He quickly followed her, his spasms filling her with liquid desire. Enzo rolled off of her, kissing her lightly on the lips. “That was fantastic, gorgeous.”

Klaus casually twirled the pink toy in front of Caroline. “How about another round, love?”

Caroline sighed in contentment. “What did you have in mind?”

He grinned maliciously. “You’ll see.” He pulled her up, positioning her on all fours. As he moved behind her, he murmured, “I haven’t gotten to enjoy this view yet.” Klaus’ tongue quickly darted out, licking a path through her cleft and swirling around her puckered hole. “Mmmm. You’re soaked,” He declared.

Enzo stood up from the bed and moved in front of Caroline. As he reached down to stroke himself, she asked, “Can I taste you?”

With a cheeky grin, he leaned forward, allowing her to delicately lick his tip.

As she flicked her tongue around his awakening member, she felt Klaus move her toy near her cleft. He brushed it along the twitching seam, flicking the dial to a higher speed and groaning in enjoyment as her ass cheeks began clenching.

Enzo flexed his toned hips, pushing more of his stiffening penis into her waiting mouth. As she began sucking him, she felt Klaus brush the tip of her toy near her trembling hole. Her desperate moans were all the encouragement he needed as he slowly pushed in the length, the soft vibrations rocking her body and leaving her giddy with want. She pushed her hips back against the toy, silently begging for Klaus to increase his thrusts. As he picked up on her cues, he growled in excitement, pushing the toy in faster.

Suddenly, Klaus cast aside the toy and thrust his solid member, already dripping with his arousal, into her waiting center. He groaned at her tightness, grabbing her firm ass cheeks and thrusting himself in further. She moaned at the intense feeling, causing pleasant vibrations around Enzo’s cock, and with a startled yell, he shot his seed down her welcoming throat. As she swallowed everything he had to give, she felt herself release onto Klaus’ swollen flesh.

Klaus grunted as he finished inside of her, swiveling his hips as he spent his remaining arousal onto her skin.

Collapsing in a sweaty, sated pile, they caught their breath, taking turns gazing at each other. Caroline hummed in contentment. “Best experiment ever. But we will need multiple data samples to solidify our findings.” She smirked at them both. “Are you up for it?”    


	2. Chapter 2

“Reveal a fantasy.” Caroline demanded, pushing up on one elbow to gaze at the tangled, sweaty limbs of the two men lying beside her. She smugly took note of their labored breathing and found herself swelling with pride that she was responsible.

Klaus casually slid his leg along her side, his hair causing a delicious amount of friction against her bare skin. “You want us to tell you dirty secrets, hmmm?”

Enzo grinned. “Come now, mate. It’s only fair. After all, gorgeous did share her fun little toy with us.” He rose up on his knees and made his way closer to Caroline, running his hands over her shoulders and caressing her back. He quickly pulled her to him, and whispered sinfully against her soft lips, “I’ve thought of you wrapping me up in your tiny fist and jerking me off.”

Caroline started panting, already picturing how it would feel to pleasure Enzo as he liked. The rough friction of flesh, the sexy noises she would draw out of him — she desired everything he had to give her. She nodded quickly, not trusting her voice in this heated moment, and let her tongue and her lips soundlessly communicate her agreement.

When the two came up for air, Klaus had positioned himself behind Caroline, squeezing her hips and impishly nipping at the base of her neck. “I want you to ride my face until you positively soak me, love.”

Caroline moaned, leaning back against Klaus. He began caressing her full breasts and Enzo’s palms joined in the exploration, kneading her soft flesh and sighing in contentment as the globes bounced merrily before his twinkling dark eyes. Their strong fingers traced enticing patterns across her skin, already beginning to glisten under their intense ministrations. She allowed them to play until she could feel herself warming to the point of getting dangerously close to another release. She stopped them with a regretful sigh. “If you keep doing that, my come won’t be on Klaus’ face.”

Klaus laughed. “Well, we can’t have that now, can we, sweetheart?” He stretched out on the bed, smirking up at her.

She eagerly straddled him, and slid her lithe body across his toned muscles until she was perched above his handsome face. Klaus growled at the feeling of her petal-soft folds dampening his skin.

Caroline crooked her index finger in Enzo’s direction. “Let me take care of you too.” She giggled as Enzo nearly toppled over in his eagerness to surrender to her skillful touch. She wrapped her hand around his stiff member. “Am I tight enough?”

Enzo closed his eyes at the stimulation. “Oh, gorgeous. You, my dear, will always be tight enough.” He ghosted one hand over hers, guiding her as they pulled on his engorged flesh slowly, sensually.

As Caroline continued stroking Enzo, she began rocking her hips, shrieking in delight as Klaus’ devilish tongue came out to play. Klaus quickly dipped the tip into her opening, already soaked with her desire. He lapped at her sticky juices, savoring her honeyed essence. Caroline increased her rhythm, tugging more forcefully at Enzo as he continued to follow her sexy movements with his own hand.

Klaus dug his fingers into her smooth thighs, squeezing her flesh as though she might suddenly float away. He pulled her center closer to him, his stubbled cheeks rasping enjoyably against her sensitive skin. Her walls began contracting, and the flames erupted within her. “Yes, fuck me there!” She shuddered above him as she felt her orgasm being pulled out of her by his talented lips and tongue.

She reveled in her ecstasy, but continued to pleasure Enzo, delighting in his hand clenching over hers as she moved erratically over his firm erection. “Fuck, gorgeous,” he hissed. “Watching you get off is as good as you getting me off.” She slyly smiled, and increased her stroking, wanting him to feel as good as she did in this moment. He gritted his teeth. “That’s it, just a little more.” A few drops of his desire fell in her palm, and knowing he was close, she decided to increase his enjoyment even more. She pressed her chest against his suddenly, pushing his throbbing cock in between her ample cleavage, and began pumping her rosy flesh against his. “What you do to me, gorgeous, fuck!” Enzo yelled. His orgasm shot through him, liberally painting her bouncing flesh. He caught his breath, and kissed her furiously.

Caroline pulled away from Enzo and slid off of Klaus. She caught his knowing smirk and could feel herself becoming aroused all over again by the wordless promises of debauchery she read there. His red tongue snaked out of his pouting lips, lapping up her sticky essence that stubbornly clung to him. “You taste so sweet, love.” She leaned forward and licked his lips, her tongue mingling with his as she sampled her own taste.

As she broke away, she noticed Klaus’ very stiff erection, and she giggled softly. “I think it’s time I return the favor and take care of you now.” She titled her head to the side, casually evaluating him. “Tell me another fantasy.”

Klaus sat up, his erection pressing near his navel was painful, but he knew that Caroline would be more than generous pleasuring him with her delectable body. “Sweetheart, when Enzo spanked you earlier, the smell of your enjoyment was nearly enough to make me explode. I want to spank you and then fill you up from behind.”

Caroline teasingly bit her lip. The images that Klaus painted were so erotic, she thought she would come again before he could lay a hand upon her. She glanced at Enzo who had begun softly trailing kisses down her arm. “What would you like to do to me?”

Enzo moved to her neck where he lightly sucked her feverish skin. He whispered hotly, “I want to take your little toy and make you come all over me while we’re in the shower.” He kissed the shell of her ear. “Think you can handle that, gorgeous?”

“God, yes,” she moaned. She rose shakily from the bed, picked up her handy pink vibrator and stuck it puckishly in her mouth. Both of the men groaned at the sight, unbelievably turned on by her unexpectedly adventurous ways. She grabbed both of their hands, and with an impatient yank, she made them run with her down the dorm corridor to the showers.

The shower spaces were small, curtained off cubicles that the trio made bigger by ripping down one curtain that divided two areas and repositioning the shower heads to better cascade the water. As the trio immersed themselves in the warm waterfall, Caroline pulled the vibrator from her mouth and handed it to Enzo. She glanced at them both, smirking. “Where do you want me,” she asked, pushing wet strands of hair from her face.

The men grinned easily, and Klaus huskily commanded, “Put your hands on the wall and bend over.” He caressed her lower back, delighting in how she shivered in response to his firm touch. “Spread your legs for me, love.”

Enzo knelt in between Caroline and the tiled wall, and couldn’t resist touching the trembling skin of her lower belly. “Gorgeous, I can feel your excitement. Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.” He slid his palm further down until he was cupping her. “Are you ready for me?” When she moaned out a breathy yes, he chuckled. “Let me check.” As he dipped one finger into her creamy center, she had to make the conscious effort not to squeeze her thighs together and keep him there permanently. He felt too good wrapped within her.

Klaus suddenly captured her attention when he brought his strong hand down against her ass cheeks, striking her lightly. He added several more smacks and could barely contain his desire when she shouted, “Harder! Spank me harder!” He increased the pressure, smacking her more soundly. He groaned as he saw Caroline push out her hips, moving her ass closer to his hand, clearly desiring to be closer to the pressure he created.

Enzo withdrew his finger and eased the tip of her vibrator within her tight channel. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stay in control and not allowing her desire to flood her too quickly. “Do you want more, gorgeous,” Enzo asked. “Is the tip all you can take?”

She shook her head. “No, I want more. Give it to me!” She screamed as Enzo moved the rest of her vibrator inside, switching it on to lightly tickle her soaking walls.

“How about me, sweetheart?” Klaus purred in her ear, suddenly halting her sensual punishment. “Do you want just my tip?”

Caroline shuddered at his honeyed words. “I need all of it; please, please fill me,” she begged, thrusting her hips behind her while riding the vibrator Enzo expertly maneuvered within her.

Klaus fingered her puckered hole carefully, and firmly grasped his throbbing cock. He placed just the tip at her opening, rubbing it against her flexing ass and delighting in spilling a few drops of his seed on her creamy white flesh. He moaned as he filled her slowly, letting her tight little body tell him when she was ready for him to unleash his pent-up desire once more.

Enzo pulled the vibrator away from her, setting it aside so that he could focus his tongue on her pulsing center. He delicately nibbled on her clit, causing her to shriek his name. He could sense that she was close to her orgasm and wanted to be in the perfect position to lap up all she had to offer him.

Klaus could feel her close to the edge of release as well, and began thrusting within her tightness, groaning as she stretched to accommodate all of him. He knew he couldn’t last much longer, but wanted to bring her pleasure first. Her walls began contracting, and she moaned as he continued to ride out her orgasm. He could feel himself release and pulled out suddenly, gripping his pulsing member and letting his arousal splash onto her, rubbing against her trembling cleft as he spent himself.

Enzo furiously licked every drop she released, shuddering as the seductive juices coated his impatient tongue. When she caught her breath, she pulled Enzo to his feet and kissed him thoroughly, moaning as she tasted herself once more.

She felt Klaus’ fingers lightly tweaking her sensitive nipples, and groaned at his insatiable needs. “Down boy. I’m going to need a minute.” She grasped both of their hands and they ran back to her dorm.

When they arrived, she noticed that Enzo had started pulling on his clothes. He caught her gaze and sighed dramatically. He kissed her lightly, delicately swiping his tongue against hers. He pulled back, studying her intently. “I’m heading out, gorgeous, but give me a call any time you want to run another experiment.” She waved good-bye, smiling widely.

Since Klaus had gotten dressed during her exchange with Enzo, she headed over to her dresser drawers to find some clothes. She snagged a pair of cotton panties with yellow and white daises scattered throughout the fabric. As she tugged them on, she heard the whisper of wind behind her, indicating that Klaus wasn’t quite through with her. He brushed her wet golden curls from her right shoulder and lowly growled. “Oh sweetheart, do you have any idea what seeing you in those little schoolgirl panties does to me?”

She giggled as she lightly rubbed her firm ass against his straining denim bulge. “I can feel what it does to you. Care to show me?”

He bit down on her shoulder, not breaking the skin, but demonstrating his desire to dominate her once more. He quickly yanked down his zipper and freed his erection. He dipped his hand against the back of her panties, cupping her ass cheeks. “I want you to keep these on while I fuck you.” He ran his tongue down the length of her throat. “And then I want you to wear them all day, my come inside of you and your innocent panties.”

She groaned at the sensual image he created. “Yes, please, Klaus!”

With a smirk, he used both hands to pull down her panties, just enough to expose her trembling cleft. He used one knee to nudge her legs wider, and Caroline eagerly leaned over her dresser. He palmed his erection, stroking it a couple of times before rubbing it against her. He dipped a finger within her tight channel, delighted by the eager warmth that greeted him. He surged forward, quickly pushing his member inside and relishing the feel of her panties brushing against his sensitive skin.

“Yes, right there!” She called out, pushing her hips back against his. Her walls clenched around his throbbing penis, and he thrust deeply, relishing in the feel of her warmth and the sweet smells of her desire. She screamed his name, stilling suddenly as she came around him. Properly sated, he grunted out his release, allowing her tight muscles to milk him thoroughly. He grinned as he pulled away from her, lightly pulling back up her panties. He smugly traced the wet patches from their combined desire. “You’ll be surrounded by our arousal all day, love.” He cocked his head to the side. “Will you be able to handle that?” He teasingly asked.

She turned around, sliding her hands up his firm chest, looking deeply into his eyes, “Maybe you should plan on meeting me back here after class, just in case I need help handling it.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The invitation on top of Caroline’s pillow was ornately designed, with gilt lettering and scrollwork that while elaborate, was still tastefully done, which was something she could appreciate. The sender curiously chose to remain anonymous, but from the contents, it wasn’t difficult to discern the author:

_You are cordially invited to a private study group session. Participants will expand the parameters of previously conducted experiments and test specific theories in the field._

_Subjects are open to diverse testing methodologies._

_Location: Library tower — top floor_

_When: 10 minutes_

                 

                  The sender also had cheekily included a small scrap of parchment upon which a detailed drawing of a cupid’s bow and arrow had been sketched. Caroline rolled her eyes as she recognized the logo from her pink vibrator that she had used with her recent ‘test subjects’, Klaus and Enzo. A secret smile touched her lips as she felt the familiar beginnings of desire stir within. It had been awhile since she had seen the boys; clearly they had missed her.

                  She briefly considered changing into tiny, lacy lingerie, but then she recalled Klaus’s almost visceral reaction last time to her simple cotton panties and she decided that the pair she was currently wearing, dotted with white and blue violets, were perfect. She checked her hair and added a few swipes of mascara and lip gloss before heading back out the door, eager to see what the boys had in store for her. 

                  She grinned when she saw the entrance to the top floor of the tower was suspiciously vacant. Normally, the narrow, dusty stairs leading to the tower were roped off and a surly security guard would sit nearby and glare suspiciously if you wandered too close. The top floor was reserved for the special collections the university considered too rare for continuous public display. Faculty would occasionally bring small groups of students to view artifacts relevant to their lesson plans, but otherwise, the top floor was empty of visitors. She had no idea how Klaus and Enzo knew this, but the fact that they had put so much thought into their next encounter sent a thrill of anticipation through her.

                  She lightly jogged up the creaking stairs and when she arrived at the open loft, she was pleased to see both men waiting for her, their mischievous smirks eerily alike as they gazed at her. “It seems you boys missed me,” she said cheekily, placing a hand on her hip.

                  “We thought we’d remind you of what you’ve been missing, gorgeous,” Enzo said, flashing to her side to deliver a hungry kiss.

                  After indulging in his eager caresses, she gently broke the kiss and asked, “And who said I’ve been missing it?”

                  “You did,” Klaus growled, flashing behind her and dragging his lips possessively down both sides of her throat. “You came here quite readily for someone who hasn’t been missing it,” he challenged, nipping at her ivory skin with the tips of his fangs.

                  She reached behind her, running her fingers through his dirty curls while sliding her bare calf up and down Enzo’s jean-clad thigh. “Fine. Maybe I missed you guys. A little,” she impishly winked, giggling when both men descended upon her, raining down kisses and molding her flesh in their strong hands.

                  She edged her fingers underneath the bottom of Enzo’s charcoal sweater, scratching her nails lightly over the ridges of his abs. She smiled a coyly when she felt how his pale skin quivered at her touch.

                  He gave her a devilish grin and his dark eyes swept over her to watch Klaus continue peppering the column of her ivory throat with feverish kisses. “Looks like gorgeous is in the mood to play. Why don’t we teach her a game, mate?”

                  Klaus toyed with the strap of her tangerine tank top, dipping his tongue briefly into the tiny divot of her clavicle. “Are you ready to play, love,” he asked her, flashing his dimples. At her eager nod, he quickly pulled off her top, making sure to graze both thumbs against the hardened nipples he exposed. He gripped her about the waist, using his raw supernatural strength to haul her over to a wooden ladder resting against a bookcase. He positioned her on a rung level with his head, favoring her with a wicked grin when she placed her ankles on his shoulders.

                  Caroline noticed that Enzo had taken off his sweater, moving behind Klaus as he caught her eye before he continued to slowly undress. His dark eyes flashed as she licked her pink lips, and he ran his hands down his sculpted body, pausing to play with the button of his fly. He studied her lustful expressions, repeating the same moves that made her start to pant. The scintillating sound of his zipper filled her with a giddy sense of anticipation, and she eagerly watched his thumbs hook into his belt loops as he lowered his jeans before her greedy stare. He knew what he was doing to her, the smug bastard, and her small gasp of surprise when she realized he was bare underneath his jeans was nearly her undoing.

                  “Do you like the show Enzo is putting on for you, love,” Klaus asked, gazing at her from underneath his lashes. He placed his palms lightly on her thighs, the heat of his hands searing into her skin through the airy fabric of her skirt. The tips of his fingers traced the swirled pattern, sending a shiver of delight through her body. “Perhaps you could return the favor, hmm?”

                  Before Caroline could respond, Klaus smoothly slid his palms up her thighs, pushing up the hem of her skirt until her simple cotton panties were visible. His gray eyes became tinged with gold as he looked upon them, and she had never felt more powerful, knowing one of her lover’s secret kinks. “You know how I feel about your schoolgirl panties,” he growled, one digit lightly brushing a cluster of tiny blue violets. “I’m afraid I’ll need to ruin these as well,” he said, mockingly contrite. He dipped down his head, unsheathing his fangs to smoothly rip through the crotch that had become damp during his teasing.

                  At her surprised gasp, Enzo silkily commanded, “Eyes on me, gorgeous. _Feel_ everything he does to you, but you _watch_ me.” With a knowing grin, he wrapped his fingers around his rigid length, slowly running them up and down as Caroline gazed upon him. He took his time, each confident stroke winding him up while Caroline gave breathy sighs that sent shudders through her body.

                  Klaus placed burning kisses up the inside of her thighs, teasing her with his long fingers. As she spread her legs impatiently, he smiled indulgently against her damp flesh, enjoying her obvious need for him. Enzo’s soft grunts seemed to awaken something within Klaus and he finally curled his tongue within her, groaning at the heady taste of her. She held his damp curls in on hand, tugging at the ends sharply which seemed to excite him further.

                  However enraptured she was by the feel of Klaus’ warm tongue within her, she made sure to keep her lustful gaze upon the delectable sight of Enzo as he pleasured himself. “Such a damn fine sight you make,” Enzo panted, his accent more pronounced as he brought himself closer to release. “Those sexy legs open for us while you ride Klaus’ tongue,” he continued, licking his lips as she began to moan.

                  “I’m so close,” Caroline whimpered, rolling her hips as Klaus licked over her quivering folds. He caught her gaze, his yellow-tinged eyes wild with want before he ducked down to nibble lightly on her throbbing clit. She came with a scream, not bothering to lower her voice and a naughty thrill flashed through her when she considered the possibility that someone may discover their tryst.

                  As though sensing her mischievous thoughts, Klaus smirked. “What was that, love?” He ran the edge of his nose across her thigh, sniffing as he added, “Something delightfully wicked made its way through your clever mind and it caused your scent to turn even more decadent.” He cocked his head, rumbling, “Tell us what it was that worked you into such a marvelous state, sweetheart.”

                  She blushed under their attention, but answered confidently, “I was being so loud but I didn’t care that someone might see us.” She gave them a mischievous smile. “It might be fun.”

                  Enzo flashed to her side and lifted her from the ladder, much to Klaus’ annoyance. Before he could protest, Enzo had Caroline pushed against the enormous stained glass window overlooking the campus. He tilted her neck, making sure her blue eyes swept the lawn below that was packed with students. “At any moment, someone can look up and see you pressed against this glass, gorgeous.” At her excited gasp, he growled, “Do you like that? Your beautiful breasts on display while I push up your little skirt and take you right here for anyone to watch?”

                  “Yes,” Caroline whispered, oddly thrilled by the feel of Enzo’s strong grip on her neck as she looked at the clumps of students and faculty below. She was secretly thrilled at the thought of getting caught, and her nipples tightened, the hot little buds pushing against the cool, hard surface of the colored glass.

                  Klaus startled her when he appeared at her side, now beautifully bare-chested, and her blue eyes hungrily examined all of the smooth muscle he suddenly had on display. “Raise up on your tip-toes, sweetheart. Give our friend a little room to work,” he instructed her, with just the right dominant edge to his voice to make her flush with excitement. When she quickly complied, he placed his hands at her hips, wadding her colorful skirt up around her waist.

                  “So beautiful,” Enzo murmured behind her, tracing light patterns along her curves. She pushed back against him, grinding just enough to feel how hard he was for her, making him groan against her neck. He grasped his throbbing cock, using the slick head to nudge aside the torn cotton of her panties, barely penetrating her soaked core. At her impatient huff, he chuckled, leaving only his wide tip inside as he said, “Are you watching the people passing below us, gorgeous? Have any of them caught you yet, with your delicious mounds pushed against the glass and your skirt flipped up?”

                  At her desperate whine, Klaus tightened his hold on her hips, digging his fingers into the soft fabric knotted in his hands. He teasingly observed, “While it’s doubtful anyone can see me or Enzo, that doesn’t mean they cannot determine from your bared breasts and the sexy little ‘o’ your mouth is making the scandalous nature of our activities.”

                  She clenched at Klaus’ seductive words, his alluring accent full of wicked promises she hoped he would keep. Enzo grunted as he felt her body respond, reaching down to cup her ass cheeks. “That’s it, tug on my cock, gorgeous. I want you to _feel_ every inch.” He rolled his hips, slowly filling her to the hilt. At her hum of approval, he began bucking his hips in earnest, reaching her center with long, masterful strokes that left her breathless.

                  Klaus’ hands followed every fluid movement of her hips, his greedy gaze intently watching as Enzo fucked her, licking his lips as the steel gray in his eyes gave way to gleaming, feral gold. He was momentarily distracted by her squeak of delight, and he realized she was focused on the campus lawn below them where apparently, a lone student had noticed her pressed against the large window.

                  The young man seemed flabbergasted at first, but a disbelieving grin soon stretched across his face. As Caroline grew more comfortable, she embraced her secret desire to be watched and performed in earnest for her grateful voyeur. She moaned more loudly, stretching herself even further as she gave her body over to Enzo’s skillful ministrations. Caroline leaned into Klaus’ strong hands, swaying her hips in his grasp while palming her breasts, swirling her hardened nipples with her slim fingers.

                  “Poor lad, you have him coming in his trousers, sweetheart,” Klaus lightly chuckled, nipping her earlobe. “I can smell how ready you are; just give in,” he commanded, smirking at her breathy groans when Enzo began lightly spanking her ass. She came again with a hoarse yell, Enzo’s own completion following her as he panted against her sweaty neck.

                  “That was bloody fantastic, gorgeous,” Enzo practically purred, turning her around to deliver a deep kiss full of filthy promises.

                  When she stepped out of Enzo’s arms, she bit her lip, blushing slightly as she shyly asked, “Could we maybe...try something else?”

                  Both of her lovers instantly perked up at her question, clearly eager to hear her speak her dirtiest fantasies. Klaus rubbed his hand down her arm, gazing at her intently as he said, “My invitation indicated we were your willing subjects, love. What would you like to try next?”      

                  Blue eyes alight with mischief, Caroline said, “Whenever we’ve all been together before, we haven’t _all_ been together.” Licking her pink lips nervously, she asked, “Would you be open to maybe um...doing stuff to each other while I watch?”

                  Intrigued, Klaus tilted his head, glancing at Enzo before regarding Caroline with a playful smirk. “Define _stuff_ , sweetheart.” He drew small circles on her arm, his silken tone seducing her with every syllable. “I believe you’ll find us quite amenable to your experiments, but we want to hear _every_ nasty detail you want to see.”

                  Swallowing, Caroline hesitantly turned to Enzo and asked uncertainly, “Would you be willing to suck Klaus’ cock?” As Enzo’s dark eyes suddenly glittered with interest, she added more confidently, “I really want to watch you get him off.”

                  “ _My_ pleasure is _your_ pleasure, gorgeous,” Enzo told her with a wink, sinking to his knees before Klaus.

                  Caroline flashed to Klaus’ side, eagerly running her hands across his hard stomach, planting kisses along the soft blonde trail she found. Noticing her companions’ confusion, she explained breathlessly, “I want to get Klaus ready for you, Enzo.” She slid her fingers underneath the waistband of Klaus’ dark jeans, giving him a flirty wink as she popped open his button and flicked the zipper a few times. At his answering groan, she pulled down the zipper, reaching into his boxers to palm his hard cock, stroking it with feather-light touches until both men were panting.

                  She moved aside, sitting on the scuffed wooden floor while she excitedly watched Enzo grasp the base of Klaus’ erection and flick his tongue teasingly along the slickened tip. The reddened skin was stretched tight over engorged veins and Caroline couldn’t help the pleasurable sigh she exhaled as she watched Enzo’s mouth fully engulf Klaus. “You _crave_ this release, don’t you, Klaus? Getting me off with your mouth and then watching Enzo bend me over was _almost_ enough to make you come,” she taunted, loving how he turned his head sharply to regard her with fire in his eyes.

                  Klaus thrust his hips harshly, grunting as Enzo grasped his waist and pulled him further into his eager mouth. His tone was threaded with lust as he replied, “Watching your exquisite body give itself over to my tongue was almost enough to make me come in my trousers like that green schoolboy who watched you at the window.” He stretched his neck, the chords prominent as he could feel his release imminent under Enzo’s talented mouth. “My tip was leaking from the moment I started moving your hips while Enzo took you.”

                  Warming at his bold words, she squeezed her thighs together, trying to get some friction. The stimulating sight of Enzo enthusiastically working his mouth over Klaus’ stiff member was almost too much to handle. Klaus seemed to agree, and the tips of his fangs showed as he growled out his release, bucking his hips shallowly as he filled Enzo’s mouth.

                  He helped Enzo to his feet, both of them grinning at Caroline, who was still panting and flushed with the excitement of what she had witnessed between her lovers. Enzo stood over her, his cock stiff once more, as it was apparent how much he enjoyed getting Klaus off. “Can I help you out with that,” Caroline asked, eyeing his erection with interest.

                  “Always, gorgeous,” Enzo said gruffly, watching her rise to her knees. He hissed at the first tentative lick she gave him, then used her messy blonde curls to guide her onto his waiting cock more fully. She moaned at the taste of their combined release, savoring the sweet, salty flavor as it dominated her senses. She reached behind him to grab his ass with both hands, pulling him toward her as she signaled him to thrust faster into her welcoming mouth.

                  She could feel how ready Enzo was to let go, and she impishly pulled away from him, laughing softly at his groan of frustration. She playfully looked up at him from underneath her thick lashes and said, “I want more.” At his inquisitive look, she leaned to the side and asked Klaus, “Would you like to fuck Enzo until he comes in my mouth?”

                  Both men seemed surprised by her request, but also pleased that she had thrown off the remnants of her hesitation and embraced all the possibilities of their latest tryst. Enzo nodded eagerly, and Klaus gave her a naughty smirk, flashing seemingly innocent dimples. He stepped behind Enzo, rubbing his hands across Enzo’s muscular chest, lightly tweaking nipples that hardened under his touch. At Enzo’s low moan, he whispered in his ear, “Bend forward a bit, mate. Perhaps our lovely Caroline can assist?”

                  Caroline inched her knees forward and placed Enzo’s palms on her shoulders so that he was at the perfect angle for Klaus. She saw how his dark eyes were alight with anticipation and she resumed her own ministrations, taking long, slow licks along his aching shaft that left him cursing.

                  Klaus sucked on his index finger, releasing it with an audible pop before he lowered it to Enzo’s firm ass, lightly tracing its wetness over his trembling crevice. He worked the tip in slowly, feeling his way through the tight passage as he stretched the tight hole. He added another finger, and then another, while Enzo released a small whine in the back of his throat, seemingly unable to decide if he wanted to thrust his hips forward into Caroline’s warm mouth or backward toward the delicious pressure Klaus had created.

                  Klaus felt his own cock harden once more at the sounds of his lovers’ combined desire, and he quickly replaced his fingers with his engorged member, taking Enzo inch by fiery inch until he was pressed completely against him. The gusty breath Enzo sighed spurred Klaus on, rotating his hips to reach just the right spot within the man until he begged for more. He growled as his shallow strokes became more powerful, thrusting up into that twitching crevice.

                  Caroline could feel Klaus’ raw energy pulsing through both her and Enzo. With his every insistent push, it caused Enzo to move deeper within her mouth, making her gag as he took her roughly. She was dripping as she glimpsed Klaus between Enzo’s legs, moving faster and faster until the spasms from his beautiful body entering Enzo’s caused them all to shudder in ecstasy. At the feel of Klaus’ orgasm, Enzo came quickly, Caroline lapping at his desire until he was fully spent.

                  They moved as a group to a long wooden study table, Klaus removing the rest of his clothes along with Caroline’s. They all collapsed in a sticky heap on top of the table, its surface marred over the years with pens and pencils. As they caught their breath, chests heaving, Caroline relaxed against her lovers’ bare flesh, her vampire senses overwhelmed by the sounds and smells of their illicit activities.

                  Klaus rolled to his side, his steel gray eyes regarding her with lazy contentment and the familiar, blatant desire she had grown to crave. “Do you feel up to another experiment, sweetheart?”

                  “Show me,” Caroline replied with a knowing smile, giggling at how quickly he flashed away to a corner before returning with a mysterious black velvet bag.

                  Enzo grinned, wrapping her up in his arms as he jerked his chin toward the bag in Klaus’ hand. “Got a mate who found this little trinket in Northern Cape. I showed it to Klaus who had one of his witches enchant it for us, well, enchant it specifically for _you_ , gorgeous.”

                  Klaus tugged open the silk drawstrings, pulling out a sparkling diamond the size of his palm. It glittered wickedly in the sunlight, reflecting beautiful rainbows of color throughout the room. He explained, “It’s spelled to bring you to the precipice of bliss. It senses your body heat and will increase or lower vibrations when placed upon your skin, love.”

                  Caroline’s blue eyes widened as she stared at the precious stone in wonder. “It’s beautiful.”

                  Enzo threaded his fingers through her sweaty blonde curls, whispering in her ear, “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

                  “Absolutely breathtaking when you come,” Klaus agreed, rotating the gemstone in his palm, holding it up to the light for her to take a better look. “Would you care to test its abilities, sweetheart?”

                  “Yes,” she responded hungrily, slightly parting her thighs in anticipation of the diamond’s touch. Enzo pulled her more firmly into his arms until her head was resting on his shoulder, with his legs bracketing hers on the table. He whispered huskily, “Just give in, gorgeous. Let us be good to you.”

                  Klaus rose to all fours, holding the diamond in one hand while he spread her legs wider with the other. At the first application of the pointed tip to her swollen clit, her knees jerked, causing Klaus to smirk as he pressed lightly, allowing the cool surface to stimulate her hot skin. The vibrations were mere brushstrokes at first, enticing her with their delicate movements.

                  As Caroline’s body began to react, the tremors from the diamond became more pronounced, filling her with a furious need to raise her pelvis, simulating the movements of her unique new toy. She groaned and curled her arms around Enzo’s neck, giving him unfettered access to her breasts. He took the hint, eagerly massaging her lightly bouncing mounds, tweaking her nipples in time to the diamond’s decadent vibrations.

                  Klaus slid the pulsing diamond along her wet folds, murmuring encouraging, sexy words as sweat collected on her ivory skin, the smell of her arousal permeating the air of the library. As the stone began to increase its vibrations and Caroline was nearing the edge of her pleasure, Klaus removed it, quickly settling between her legs and positioning his cock at her soaked opening.

                  At his first powerful stroke, she nearly came undone, calling out his name while Enzo continued to fondle her breasts. She loved the way Klaus groped her thighs, flinging her legs over his shoulders to plunge into her more deeply while Enzo tightened his hold, positioning her at the right angle for Klaus to seemingly touch every part of her. Klaus sped up his thrusts, grinding his pelvis with hers at the end of each thrust, gold bleeding into his steel gaze.

                  Caroline could barely keep up with Klaus’ frantic movements, and she felt the familiar tension coiling inside as her explosive orgasm washed over her, leaving her a shaking mess between her lovers. Klaus finished barely a moment later, rubbing his softening cock against her damp flesh, marking her thoroughly.   

                  As she lay panting, sandwiched between Klaus and Enzo, she thought back to Klaus’ brazen invitation he left on her bed. Once she caught her breath, she wryly declared, “So it appears through _diverse testing methodologies_ we have discovered the reason why diamonds are a girl’s best friend.”

 

 


End file.
